


To Talk or Not To Talk

by HaterJo



Series: Soulmates [1]
Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Soulmates, Angst with a Happy Ending, Hurt/Comfort, Jackson Whittemore Is A Dick, M/M, Peter's cocky, Protective Peter, Self-Esteem Issues
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-28
Updated: 2018-05-31
Packaged: 2019-05-15 00:16:47
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 8,234
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14779997
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HaterJo/pseuds/HaterJo
Summary: Stiles hated looking in the mirror. Absolutely hated it. He hated having to see the reminder that he was unlovable by the person that was supposed to love him for him.God, you're annoying. I pity your soul mate.OrStiles has a shitty soulmark.





	1. Chapter 1

Stiles hated looking in the mirror. Absolutely hated it. He hated having to see the reminder that he was unlovable by the person that was supposed to love him for him.

_God, you're annoying. I pity your soul mate._

Soulmarks showed up when you had reached puberty. So while most guys got to read their life-changing quote, and figure out what changes were going on with them and their ever-changing bodies, Stiles was starting to hate himself.

Why couldn't he be normal? Less of a klutz? Honestly, Stiles didn't blame whoever his soulmate was, probably a dude. You know, considering Stiles was gay. But then again, with his luck it's probably be a girl.

They probably had a giant paragraph about the history of sushi, or something like that. Who wouldn't be turned off from that? What normal person even knew that mch information about sushi in the first place? Stiles didn't even like sushi. Just like his soulmate wouldn't like him.

Scott had once read it, and gave him puppy eyed stares for a month. Worst month ever. It was only after Stiles confronted him, saying "You can pity me after my soulmate laughs in my face." That Scott finally said something.

Scott had spouted some nonsense about maybe it'll turn out better than Stiles thinks. Typical Scott. Trying to find the bright side everything. Stiles had snorted, but didn't respond. Not everything in life had a good side.

That had been two years ago. When they were both fifteen. A year later, Scott had met his soulmate, a nice girl named Kira. Scott had acted like he had to walk on eggshells around Stiles for awhile. He only started to act normal again when Stiles threatened to replace Scott with Kira as his best friend instead.

Stiles had eventually come to terms with it, at least from the outside standpoint. He would never admit that sometimes when he got lonely and everyone was busy with their soulmates, that Stiles would lay in bed, and just imagine a world where he actually gets his happily ever after.

It all came to head on a Friday night, when Stiles was hanging out at Kira's house with her and Scott. Kira's older brother, Derek, had promised to buy them alcohol after their mom Talia left for the weekend on some business trip.

But apparently Talia had called her brother over to watch them, not trusting them after the last house party they'd thrown when she left. Stiles wasn't going to lie, Kira's uncle Peter was hot. Like smokin'. Like Stiles would bang him on the first date kind of hot. You know, if Stiles ever actually  _got_ a date with someone as hot as him.

Peter had walked in and had taken one look at the snacks, video games, and popcans lying around the living room, before he shook his head and declares that they were all slobs. He sat down on the chair on the far side of the living room, and pulled out a book.

"Does anyone have the report done that Harris wants done on Monday?" Scott asked, as he killed a zombie on screen. Kira shook her head, continuing her math homework. "Stiles?"

"Yea." He said around a mouthful of chips. "I wrote a report about the history of sushi."

Scott paused the game they had going on the screen, and ignored Stiles muffled protest. "Are you kidding me? He's going to fail you."

Stiles grinned and shook his head, "No he won't, because then he'd have to put up with me for another year." Scott laughed, and hit resume. Scott and Stiles continued to play the game as Kira did her homework, until Kira's phone went off.

"Lydia needs me to bring back the shorts that I borrowed the other day. Scott, drive me?" Scott nodded, standing up and handing Stiles his controller.

"Don't play until I get back." Stiles tried to protest until Scott kicked him in the leg.

"Fine. But just for that, I'm eating the rest of these chips." Stiles said pulling the bag of chips towards himself. Scott shrugged, halfway out of the room already.

Stiles played on his phone until he got bored. It had been fifteen minutes already. Lydia only lived five minutes away. Stiles grimaced, they were probably fucking somewhere. Which eww. Scott was like his brother and he did not want to think of him naked.

He got up, and walked over to the book case. Who even liked _Pride and Prejudice_ anyways, he thought tapping his foot. He didn't see the glare Peter shot his way. He moved along the bookshelf, humming, his fingers dancing from one book to another. Peter shot another glare that went unnoticed.

"God, you're so annoying." Stiles stopped moving, his hand falling to his side. "I pity your soulmate."

Stiles face went warm, his heart felt like it stopped beating. For all the scenarios he had gone through to help him prepare for this moment, it still hurt like a bitch. He eyes got watery, and he didn't want the man who'd unknowingly rejected him see him cry.

He turned on his heel, shooting off a text to Scott, about how he didn't feel well and was going home. For once he was grateful to have driven himself instead of carpooling after school with them.

When Stiles got into his jeep, he rested his head on the steering wheel, telling himself he wasn't going to cry. And he didn't.

At least not until he got home, and crawled into bed. Then he cried, calling asleep wondering why he couldn't be happy like Scott was. Or like his mom and dad had been. Or every other normal person with a normal, nice soulmark.

• • •

After that, Stiles felt like he saw Peter everywhere. The grocery store, his favorite coffee shop, the library. Everywhere. Eventually, Kira mentioned something about Peter having just moved back from New York. Stiles didn't ask, he didn't want them to think something was up. But when Peter was talked about, he definitely listened, soaking up every new detail about Peter as if he was dying of thirst and knowing things about Peter was the water. Except Stiles felt like he never got enough information to actually quench his curiosity about his older mate.

All Stiles had learned about him was that Peter had moved to New York to be a lawyer. And he had been a great one at that. Only recently he'd decided to retire, at the age of 37, only twenty years older than Stiles. He loved to wear V-necks, and he loved to read. Apparently Peter liked reading _Pride and Prejudice_. He was crude, but very smart, along with the added bonus of being constantly sarcastic. He always had a comeback that left you speechless.

Peter was openly gay, but had never been in a serious relationship, at least that Kira knee about.  Instead, Peter had multiple flings with young, cute guys, or twinks as Kira put it. She had made a joke about how Stiles was just Peter's type, except louder. He had laughed, but wanted to cry instead.

○ ○ ○

"Next." The barista said, having finally finished with the group of teenage girls who couldn't decide what they'd wanted, even though they got the same thing everytime. Stiles sighed, he had already been standing in line for ten minutes, and it looked like he was about to wait ten more.

"You know for someone as annoying as yourself, you've got quite the ass." Stiles jumped, looking back to see Peter. Stiles blushed but didn't say anything, turning himself back around. "Aww. You wound me." Stiles still didn't respond. "Are you really not going to talk to me?" Stiles shook his head.

The stood in silence until it was finally Stiles' turn to order. Peter chimed in just as quickly, and paid for them both, leaving a stunned Stiles with his mouth partly open and wallet halfway out of his pocket.

"Careful. If you keep your mouth open, someone might try to use it for something other than talking." Peter said winking. Stiles closed his mouth with an audible noise, cheeks turning red again.

Stiles collected his drink and scanned the room until he found a table, he had barely taken a step before he felt Peter grab his elbow and lead him to a booth instead.

"I'm going to get you to talk to me before we leave here." Peter said smirking. Peter spent the next thirty minutes talking about everything and nothing all at once. He made jokes, that Stiles had to admit if he wasn't so nervous about not actually speaking, he would have laughed.

"Do you like sushi?" Peter asked quietly, finally looking exasperated and like he was ready to give up.

Stiles opened his mouth then closed it again. Only to repeat that three more times. "Okay. You're more stubborn than me. Look, I'm sorry I called you annoying, I was just having a bad day. My ex, who cheated on me by the way, side note, have you seen me? I'm fucken gorgeous. Who'd even want to cheat on me? Sure I'm an asshole most of the time, but I don't actually mean it, called me and asked me to give him a second chance." Peter rushed out, as if he hadn't meant to say any of it. "I don't know why I even told you that." He said quietly, his fingers making patterns across his empty coffee cup. He stood up as if to leave, but Stiles grabbed his arm.

Stiles licked his lips and opened his mouth again. He hesitated before saying, "Did you know that sushi actually used to mean 'sour tasting'. Traditionally, they used to wrap the fish in the fermented rice to keep it from going old, but then they'd throw the rice away when they actually ate it. Sushi ca-" Stiles was cut off by Peter's lips, but Stiles couldnt find it in him to complain. Not when he finally had a piece of what he wanted his entire life.

Peter pulled away, grinning, before a look of horror passed across his face. "Omigod. You've had those words on you for what, five years? I am so sorry."

Stiles shrugged, "Four, but I mea-" Now it was Stiels turn to be horrified, "You've had useless facts about sushi on you." He groaned burying his head in his hands, mortified. Stiles didn't even like sushi, and he told Peter as much.

Peter laughed, "Thank god. Because neither do I." Stiles peeked up from his hands to see Peter grinning.

Sure, he had hated the words when he's gotten them. He'd thought the worst of himself, but Stiles had the feeling that Peter would spend the rest of his life proving Stiles otherwise. It wasn't perfect, not yet. But it would be, eventually.

But for now, Stiles was happy, for the first time since he'd read the words. Truly happy.


	2. Chapter 2

Peter Hale waited impatiently for the day that his soulmark would be revealed to him. The Hale family had always made it seem like a life changing event. He remembered when they threw a soulmark party for his older sister Talia. Her soulmate had been a trashy pick-up line, 'Are you from California? Because I'd like to cali-fornicate with you.'

Peter thought it was hilarious, especially when she had to show the entire family, the best part about it was it was write in the middle of her forearm, leaving her unable to cover it with a bracelet, and more than likely going to have to wear long sleeves.

Peter's mom said he was a late bloomer, because he was fifteen and still didn't have the words anywhere on his body. Peter had started to look in the mirror, whenever he was able to. He knew what he looked like, like his favorite book, Pride and Prejudice.

Peter knew that more often than not, people found him attractive, especially since he'd started to work out, having been told by an upperclassmen that adrenaline might make it appear faster. He found out later it was bullshit, but by then, he'd found that he enjoyed working out.

Three months before his sixteenth birthday, he was laying on the couch, listening to his mom tell Talia, that she was grounded, because she had snuck out again to see her soulmate. Peter grinned, before shouting, "Yea, Talia, no more sneaking out to cali-fornicate." He chuckled, listening to Talia yell at him, while his mom told him to butt out. Peter scratched his chest, finding that it itched, but it only got worse.

Peter sat up, practically ripping his shirt off as he ran through the kitchen, shoving Talia out of the way to get to the bathroom.

He stood in front of the mirror, chest heaving, watching as black ink started to swirl around his left pec and going all the way down his ribcage. He could see his mom and Talia standing in the bathroom doorway.

"Did you know that sushi actually used to mean 'sour tasting'. Traditionally, they used to wrap the fish in the fermented rice to keep it from going old, but then they'd throw the rice away when they actually ate it. Sushi ca-"

Peter furrowed his brows, confused. What kind of person would say that to alone they'd just met?

Talia laughed pointing at the words, "Yours is way worse than mine. Who even likes sushi?"

"Go cali-fornicate with Daniel." Peter snarled.

Peter spent the rest of the day in his room, staring at the words. He had them memorized by the end of the day.

His mom had of course planned his Soulmark Party, as she had with Talia, except Talia had obviously given her opinion on things because the only food at the party was sushi. Which is how Peter found out he hated sushi, something Talia found hilarious.

• •

Peter finished high school, not coming any closer to find his soulmate than he had when it first appeared. It wasn't until after his parents retired, and started to travel the world together, that Peter felt the need to broaden his search. He sat down with Talia and his parents, after they'd returned from Rome for a few weeks, and told them his plan.

Peter was going to start college at the Beacons Community College to get his generals done before transfering and going to a college in New York, he hadn't decided which one yet. He was still debating between studying law, or studying medicine.

He chose law, and he was able to finish a year early, after getting a great opportunity and an even better internship. He chose to stay in New York for a couple years after he graduated, especially since he was offered a high paying job at the same law office he interned at.

• •

When Peter had imagined himself living in New York as a lawyer, he hadn't imagined that every Friday night he'd find himself in a different sushi restuarant, trying to ask different people, mainly men, about what they knew about sushi.

Many people mistook his question as him asking what they recommended, and Peter not wanting to seem creepy, thanked them and then ordered that. The worst one that had been recommended to him was the spicy caterpillar roll. While there hadn't been any actual caterpillar on it, but Peter was still not a fan. So to say that not only did Peter hate the taste of sushi, he hated looking at it too.

Eventually Peter gave up, unable to force himself to look at sushi, let alone eat it. After that he found himself in elegant and classy bars picking up cute, slim boys who would warm his bed for the night. Peter rarely let them stay longer than a week, getting bored of them easily.

  
He found most of them to be too boring. They are either way too quiet, or didn't have opinions that they really believed in.

Until he met Thomas. Thomas was a spunky little thing, that Peter found himself drawn to, like a moth to a flame. The biggest downfalls to Thomas was that he wasn't Peter's soulmate, along with the fact that he was constantly lying, to the point that Peter questioned if Thomas was a pathological liar.

Peter wasn't going to lie and say that the lying didn't bother him, it did. But on the otherhand, he knew that Thomas and him weren't a forever thing. Peter still held out hope for finding his mate soon.

Peter finally drew the line when he came home early from a business meeting to find Thomas screwing some twink on his marble counter top. Peter had acted like he hadn't even noticed them, going to the fridge to pull out a beer. Only went Thomas had stopped thrusting and had his mouth dropped open in surprise and a little bit of dear.

Peter crossed his arms, not leaning on the counter because he didn't know how clean it was at this point. "You have twenty minutes to get all your shit and get out." He said, his voice ice cold.

"Peter, I-" Thomas began, searching for an excuse.

"Nine minutes and fourty-two seconds." He said before walking into his living room and sitting on the couch. He finished his beer slowly, in no hurry to actually to anything.

He had heard Thomas meekly ask the other man for help, only to be turned down. Peter couldn't find it in himself to be upset about any part of the situation, except the slight bruise to his ego. The other man wasn't half as attractive as Peter was. But the actual ending the relationship left Peter with no emotion. If anything, he felt relieved. He hadn't felt right in the past few weeks, and now he thinks he knows why.

It was time to go home.

He hadn't planned on staying in New York roughly fifteen years, but he had found himself climbing the rings of the business rungs faster than he thought was possible. Hell, if he retired now, he still had enough saved to live comfortably for the rest of the year, with a a trip to some exotic country once or twice a year.

Thomas took exactly twenty three minutes and fifteen second to get all of his things together. He stood awkwardly by the door, scratching his leg nervously. He opened his mouth only to be shooed out of the door.

Peter put his two weeks in the next day. Over the next two weeks, Peter had found a nice apartment back home, got everything in order to be brought back with him, or sold right there in New York, and informed his sister of his decision.

• •

Peter had been back for roughly a month and a half before Talia called him, "I have a business trip, and I need you to come watch my children."

"Lovely as always, Talia. I'm doing great, thank you for asking. Oh, you want me to watch your children? Why, I'd be absolutely ecstatic to watch my seventeen year old niece and twenty two year old nephew." Peter said sarcastically. He could practically hear the eye roll Talia did, through the speaker phone.

"So will you do it or not?" She asked, amusement clear in her tone.

"I have nothing better to do." He really didn't. This would bring a welcome distraction in his recently boring life.

"Be here at four on Friday." She said, before ending the call.

It was only Tuesday, leaving him to find things to do for another two days, not including Friday. He scrolled through the reviews on Yelp, looking for the best coffee shop, diners, and even libraries.

 

Beacon Hills had grown since he left. When he left at the age of twenty two, the town only had two libraries, but now there were four, and talks of making a fifth. Maybe he'd donate a couple grand or so, however much it took to get a golden plaque with his name on it

He spent the most of Wednesday, checking out the best diners in town and the worst diner in town. He hadn't even walked into the diner he had declared as the worst one. He had parked in front of a giant window, and could already see what looked like roaches. He had thrown his vehicle in reverse and high tailed it out of the parking lot. He had been to grossed out to eat the rest of the day.

• •

Halfway through Thursday, he got a message from Thomas, spouting some bullshit about how he messed up. Blah, blah, blah. Second chance. Some more blah, blah, blah.

Peter didn't even read through half of it before he closed out of the message and muted the conversation, unable to block Thomas' number unless he actually called his phone company.

Peter took a shower, unsure of why he felt like he was buzzing under his skin. The whole thing put him on edge. The shower made it worse. In the end, he crawled into bed at around six, just wanting the day to end.

• •

When Friday arrived, he had already unpacked and packed his bag three times, because he had nothing better to do. And because he realized that he didn't need three piece suits just to watch his sister's kids who didn't know how to behave. But Peter wasn't surprised. They were Talia's kids after all.

When Peter arrived, he was perfectly on time. But he still saw Talia for a good three seconds before she was saying goodbye, her husband trailing after hers. They went everywhere together, and while he was happy that his sister was happy, he couldn't help but be jealous of them at the same time. He wanted that kind of relationship.

Peter walked into the living room where he heard talking, figuring he might as well go say hi to his niece. Derek had left to spend the weekend at his girlfriend's, Erica, as soon as he realized he was going to have a babysitter and clearly unable to throw another party at the house.

Peter grimaced looking at the mess of empty chip bags, and several different kind of pop cans littering the floor of the room, along with a haphazardly pile of video games thrown into a pile at the base of the T.V. stand.

His attention was drawn to one of the two boys. He was pale, with moles seemingly everywhere. He was just Peter's type, if not a little young, which was why Peter forced his attention away, feeling like a creep. He chose to sit in the farthest chair, pulling out his book to read.

He got lost in it, his surroundings and the cute, underage twink, all faded away... Until the boy started to tap his foot. Peter shot a glare at him, which went unnoticed, although he had stopped tapping. Peter went back to reading, only to glare at the young man again when he started to hum, quite loudly, some Disney song. Not that Peter watched Disney moves. He was a theory seven year old man. So no. That wasn't a thing that happened. Obviously.

The humming got louder, and Peter was so close to finishing his book that he couldn't help but blurt, "God you're so annoying. I pity you soulmate."

The boy froze for a solid thirty seconds before turning on his heel and walking out. No one said Peter was a kind man, but that didn't mean Peter didnt have a conscious. What if his mate had died in some accident, and he still was over it. That would be his luck.

The next time Peter saw him, he would apologize he told himself. The weekend passed quickly.

After that Peter saw the boy everywhere, at the bakery on 3rd street, at the gas station, Peter had been filling his tank as Stiles, he had asked Talia his name after explaining the situation, was coming out with his arms full of snacks, he even saw him at his favorite little coffee shop.

But it seemed like whenever he went to apologize, Stiles would run away. Peter understood he was an ass, but who runs away that many times?

He found out from Talis that Stiles didn't have a soulmate, in fact, he was apparently hard pressed about how he would never have a soulmate. Peter wasn't an idiot, the idea of him and Stiles being soulmate definitely passed his mind a time or two. But he dismissed it. The boy was too young, and he would've reacted more when Peter spoke to him.

But he definitely peaked Peter's curiosity. He wanted to hear what everyone else meant when they said he was a little spit-fire, able to throw back as much sass if not more than he was given.

Sure Stiles was underage now, but he wouldn't be forever. They could mess around have some fun, until then. Or maybe Peter would turn out to hate the beautiful boy. Either way Peter was going to get him to talk to him.

• •

Peter finally had his chance when he walked into his now top choice coffee shop. He entered it just as a group of girls were leaving the counter. He stood behind Stiles, not saying anything as he took in the sight before him.

Stiles was wearing dark jeans that fit his ass like they were painted onto his skin, and he had pairs it with a white shirt, probably plain, Peter couldn't see it fully along with a red hoody.

"You know for someone as annoying as yourself, you've got quite the ass." The boy jumped, looking back to see Peter. He blushed but didn't say anything, turning himself back around. Peter wanted to know how hard he cpuld make him blush, and how far down it would go. He continued to tease the younger man, "Aww. You wound me." Stiles still didn't respond. "Are you really not going to talk to me?" Stiles shook his head. Peter sighed quietly, and stood in line silently.

As soon as Stiles had said his order, Peter added his drink to the bill before paying. He enjoyed the way that Stiles looked at him, shocked. He wanted to see what other expressions Peter could make him make.

Peter also found it cute that Stiles had his mouth slightly open, as if he wanted to say something but couldn't figure out what to say. "Careful. If you keep your mouth open, someone might try to use it for something other than talking." Peter said winking. Stiles closed his mouth with an audible click, the blush coming back into his cheeks.

They grabbed their drinks, and Peter gently lead Stiles to a booth, his hand lightly grasping his elbow.

"I'm going to get you to talk to me before we leave here." Peter said smirking. Peter spent the next thirty minutes talking about everything and nothing all at once. He made jokes, that Stiles didn't laugh at, making the usually confident man question himself for once in his life.

"Do you like sushi?" Peter asked, finally running out of things to say. If Stiles didn't respond to this, then Peter got the message, loud and clear. He'd leave the boy alone. Although, it wasn't like he was following him, they just happened to go to the same places a lot.

Stiles opened his mouth then closed it again. Only to repeat that three more times, looking unsure of himself. Peter figured he was going to apologize and then leave, no more damage would be done to his ego regarding this attractive man. "Okay. You're more stubborn than me. Look, I'm sorry I called you annoying, I was just having a bad day. My ex, who cheated on me by the way, side note, have you seen me? I'm fucken gorgeous. Who'd even want to cheat on me?" Peter was rambling and he didn't know how to stop. He wished to God he would stop. He didn't stop, "Sure, I'm an asshole most of the time, but I don't actually mean it, called me and asked me to give him a second chance." Peter finished saying, wanting to bang his head on the table out of embarrassment. So much for not hurting his ego anymore. He hadn't meant to say any of it. "I don't know why I even told you that." He said quietly, his fingers making patterns across his empty coffee cup. He stood up as if to leave, but Stiles quickly grabbed his arm.

Stiles licked his lips and opened his mouth again. He hesitated before saying, "Did you know that sushi actually used to mean 'sour tasting'. Traditionally, they used to wrap the fish in the fermented rice to keep it from going old, but then they'd throw the rice away when they actually ate it. Sushi ca-" Peter couldn't help cutting Stiles off. He had to kiss him so he did. And God was it amazing.

Peter pulled away, grinning, before he realized how awful his words were and how terrible it must have been to have them imprinted onto Stiles' skin. "Omigod. You've had those words on you for what, five years? I am so sorry." He apologized, something he seemed to be doing more than he ever had before.

Stiles shrugged, "Four, but I mea-" Now it was Stiles turn to look horrified, "You've had useless facts about sushi on you." He groaned burying his head in his hands, which Peter found adorable. Hoesntly, what didn't Peter find adorable about Stiles? Stiles peeked out through his fingers, his face clearly red again, "In all honestly, I hated sushi.

Peter laughed, relief spreading throughout his body. "Thank god. Because neither do I." If Peter every saw sushi again, it would be to soon. Stiles peeked up from his hands to see Peter grinning.

Sure, this had all started because Peter was a dick, but now, he was Stiles' dick. Both in the 'you're an idiot, but my idiot teenager love kind of thing, and also in the, 'I'm going to enjoy pounding your ass as soon as your legal' kind of way too.

But for now, Peter was happy, for the first time in what had probably been years. Truly happy. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A lot of people made comments regarding Peter's pov, and then I couldn't get it out of my head! I also have a few more ideas regarding soulmates and possibly sushi. XD But the rest will more than likely just be stand alones. Thanks for reading and especially those who commented!


	3. Sheriff Stilinksi

After several years on the force, and several cases involving tragic child deaths, or abuse cases, it took a lot to make John Stilinksi want to cry. Or even the fact that he lost his wife, and had to raise his young son by himself. Either way, John was a hardened man.

But the day he realized what his son's soulmark said, he wanted to curl up on the couch with his son tucked under his arm and cry, while also giving him some parental bullshit about how it was going to be okay. But he couldn't because John Stilinksi hardly ever showed affection, the most he ever did was the occasional hug, or the awkward pat on the back, something he wished he could change, but wasn't sure how to start.

It _broke_ his heart, and he wished nothing more than the chance to sock whoever his son's soulmate was. After they were above the age of eighteen of course. After all, John was a sheriff. He knew what he could and couldn't get away with. And he sure as he'll couldn't get away with punching a young teenager, if Stiles met them anytime soon at least.

Besides, John knew his flaws. While he wasn't an affectionate father, he was definitely a father who knew how to interrogate. And that's what he planned to do if- no, _when_ his son brought his soulmate home.

• • •

  
"So Pedro, what is it that you do?" John said as he cut into his steak. He wasn't dense, he knew that Stiles was letting him have real food,  in his opinion on what real food was at least, in hopes that he would go easy on Peter. But Stiles should have known his father just as much as John knew his son, and knew how much his soulwords hurt him, even if he said he was fine.

Peter coughed, "I was a lawyer, sir."

"Was? Disbarred, were you?"

"Ahh, no I retired." Peter said carefully, unsure if he should admit to being retired at the age of thirty-seven.

John narrowed his eyes, "Just how much older are you than my son, Phillip?"

Stiles wanted to bury his face in his hands, but he knew that'd be admitting defeat.

"Twenty years older." Peter said quietly, fiddling with his paper towel napkin. He felt out of his comfort zone. He was used to fancy  clothe napkins, and expensive wine instead of water, with candles lit in the middle of the table, to compliment the steak.

"That's quite the age difference, isn't it, Perry? I hope you aren't thinking of any extra curricular activities with my son. Because I have connections, Puck, and I can make it seem like you _never_ existed." John said, his elbow on the table, pointing his steak knife at Peter.

" _Dad_! Knock it off." Stiles hissed. Peter coughed in surprise, and attempted to cover it up by taking a drink of water.

"Stiles, all I'm doing is warning Phineas." John shrugged his shoulders, taking another bite.

"Dad, his name is _Peter_."

John nodded, "My apologies. I'll remember your name from now on, Pamela."

Stiles rolled his eyes, hunkering down in the seat. He look at Peter, trying to apologize with his eyes. Peter smiled at him, and attempted to put his hand on his knew to reassure him, only for the sheriff to clear his throat loudly.

"So Paco, I hope you've apologized to my son for your shitty first words." The sheriff said snidely, before cutting a large piece of steak and putting it into his mouth.

"Sir, I will spend the rest of my life apologizing to you son." Peter said solemnly.

The older Stilinksi finished chewing, making a show of how slow he did the action, before he nodded. "Welcome to the family Presley."

Stiles looked at his father, a smile slowing finding it's way onto the young man's face, before he laughed, the kind of laugh that said he thought his father would never accept his soulmate. But John would have accepted anyone Stiles chose, as long as they respected and truly cared for his only child, shitty first words or not.

John Stilinksi never did call Peter by his real name whenever he was ever around, but when it was just his son and him, he called his son's soulmate by his real name, because even though John was not an affectionate man, he was still a father and knew how to show he cared, no matter how small the action was. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I love it when people comment because then I get ideas on other things. I was also asked to do Talia's pov, along with Scott's. I'm not sure if they're any other ones besides maybe Kira? But if you have an idea, feel free to throw it out! (:


	4. Jackson the Jackass

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> You know Jackson was an ass about it. I wonder how it went when Peter found out...

No one ever said that Jackson Whittemore was nice, not even his grandmother. Especially after he broke her fine China, that her mom had brought over from England, the only thing she was able to bring with, after she had asked him to clean up his toys.

Instead, many people would describe him as a bully, especially Stiles Stilinksi. Even before he got his soulwords, Jackson was a dick to him. But once it became known that Stiles was the third one in their grade to get their words, and he wasn't telling anyone what they said, Jackson made it his mission to find out what they read.

And what they read, was far worse than anything Jackson hadn't ever thought it could say. The worst he thought was that maybe his soulmate would say something like, "You're just a klutz, and never shut up." Or "I didn't know being that ugly was possible." Or something like that. Jackson had never even heard of soulwords rejecting them. Everyone knew that they had to be careful on the first words they say to new people, on the of chance they're soul mates.

But, Jackson was going to use it to his advantage anyways.

• • •

They had just come in from lacrosse practice. Jackson was nothing if not patient, and while he had learned what Stiles' words said in seventh grade, he didn't let it be known that he knew them until freshman year. And the little stunt Stiles had pulled at practice was unacceptable.

He got all of his friends' attention before he staggered his way to where Stiles and his idiotic friend Scott were changing. He slammed Stiles' gym locker closed, and leaned against it, crossing his arms.

"That little stunt you pulled is unacceptable." He snarled.

Stiles raised an eyebrow, "Sorry your fragile ego couldn't handle it."

Jackson stood straight, towering over Stiles by a good three inches. "You're an annoying little bitch. No wonder why no one would wanted you as a soulmate." He enjoyed the way Stiles face went white. He walked away, leaving the always talking boy speechless.

His buddies slapped him on the back, laughing at Stiles. No one had been able to make a goal when Jackson was goalie, and this way no one would again, unless they wanted severe repercussions.

• • •

Jackson was walking to third period, late because some sophomore gave him a mediocre blowjob, when he was shoved against a locker. His head hitting the lockers with enough force to make him see double for a few seconds. When his vision returned to normal, he saw an incredibly attractive man. If Jackson was such a top, he totally would have bottomed for this guy, especially since he was clearly strong enough to throw Jackson around.

"So you're Jack-ass." The older man snarled, still clenching Jackson's shirt.

"Jackson." He said rumbly, unsure of how to react, this man was clearly pissed off, but Jackson had no idea why. He tried to rack his brain in case he had forgotten that he'd fucked a girl who was in a committed relationship. Wouldn't be the first time that happened, or second or third. Long story short, Jackson got around, more in his senior year than he had any other year, but that was due to Lydia. Lydia would have killed him if he had cheated.

"I don't really care what the fuck your name is, or anything about you for that fact. All I care about is that you were an asshole to my soulmate."

 _Your soulmate and everyone else_ , Jackson thought. It wasn't exactly new news that he was an asshole to everyone. Literally everyone, which is one of the many reasons he and Lydia broke up.

Jackson didn't say anything, because he even though he bullies the nerds into doing his homework, he wasn't an idiot. He knew that this older man meant business.

"At lunch, you're going to go up to Stiles, get down on your hands and knees, and grovel. Beg for forgiveness as if you were pleading for you life, because that is exactly what you're doing. I know enough people and have way more money than your dad ever will, and I can hire _anyone to do anything._ " He sneered, teeth clenched. He let go of Jackson's shirt and was gone in an instant as if he was never there.

Jackson didn't make it to third period, having decided that he was just going to go home, get high, and forget all about it.

• • •

Jackson woke up to his window being opened. He froze, mind flashing back to Stiles' mate from early.

_I can hire anyone to do anything._

 

He was going to die, or at the very least get his face rearranged. Jackson froze, hoping that the intruder would suddenly think that this was wrong house, and leave the same way he came in. But as the possible hitman crap closer, he knew that that was not going to happen.

Frozen in fear, he could do nothing but keep his eyes closed and hope this was a dream, until a gloved hand slipped over his mouth with another hand pressed firmly on his chest, to keep him from getting up.

"You fucked up. Maybe next time, you'll learn the correct way to act." Jackson's eyes snapped open. Jackson tried to talk to say something but couldn't because of the hand covering his mouth. With a quick move of his hand, the intruder moved his hand from Jackson's chest and grabbed a clothe. In a move that spoke of experience, had transferred the cloth from one hand to the other, covering Jackson's mouth and nose with it. Everything went dark soon after.

• • •

Jackson woke up in bed, his left eye swollen shut, and unable to feel that entire left side. He stumbled to the bathroom, and it looked worse than it felt. He touched his face gingerly, only to pull back with a hiss. It hurt like a bitch.

There was no way Jackson was going to go to school looking like this. He spent the rest of the day, trying to recall what happened after he'd been chloryformed. He distantly recalled coming to, tied up in a chair and a gag in his mouth.

He jerked trying to get out, only for someone to laugh at his pathetic attempt. He looked up and saw a tall man, taller than Jackson even. Jackson couldn't see his face, due to him only wearing a ski mask and briefs. He was only able to see his well defined chest, and his well defined package, which shouldn't have given Jackson a boner, but he just knew it was his mate.

Glancing around the room, he realized he couldn't see anything except the man and the tarp laying on the ground underneath him.

Oh shit. The tarp is for easy disposal and that's probably why he's not wearing clothes, less evidence to get rid of. Jackson thought, on the of a panic attack.

"Whoa dude, calm down. I'm not gonna kill you, just roughen you up a bit. After all, you can't apologize when you're dead." He said, and that was definitely Jackson's soulmate. He had a raspy, and deep raspy voice. Jackson looked down, his face going warm, as he felt himself get harder. "Are you seriously getting a hard on from this?" His kidnapper/hopefully hot as fuck mate asked incredulously. Jackson tried to defend himself, only for the gag to hinder him.

 _Okay, so sue him. So what Jackson thought it was hot when his mate was wearing nothing but briefs and a mask, which he could do withoit the mask honestly. And screw what he said about being a top, he would bottom for this hunk. Albeit he'd probably be a bossy bottom, because he wants everything to_  
_go his way. Also the gag was kind if hot._

 

"Just know that everday you don't do what you're told like the good boy you should be, then I'm going to have to bring you back here, and punish you, pretty boy."

Jackson groaned. Dear fucken lord. Could he not threaten him while also making Jackson chub up in his pants.

The last thing Jackson remembered was a fist coming straight at him, and then darkness.

• • •

Jackson decided to sleep in of the many guest rooms, halfway between his bedroom and the front door. His parents wouldn't be home for another week, so they wouldn't question it. Although even if they were home they wouldn't say anything, because that would actually involve them talking to their son. He locked the window, so it couldn't be opened along with the front door, and the first room door.

As much as he wanted to actually develop a relationship with his soulmate, he was not going to develop it at the cost of his face.

He laid in the bed, messing around his phone, partly because he was unsure of he actually wanted to go to and wbcause his face was throbbing too much to actually fall asleep, when he heard his bedroom door open. He froze before quietly shutting off the light, and realizing he hadn't disturbed the bed enough for it to clue his mate, if that was him again, in on the fact that this was the room he was in.

Spying the walk-in closet, he quietly unlocked the door, knowing it'd be a that give away, cringing when the gave a click, which sounded like the biggest click ever. He crept to the closet, shutting the door, and sliding between his mom's last season's clothing, to the back, making sure to keep them looking undisturbed. He sank to his knees and rested his chin on his arms, his face throbbing as his heart rate sped up.

He heard the door to the room open, the light switched on, and footsteps enter the room. He froze when he heard his ringtone, and realized he had left it on the bed. He prayed to the God he wasn't sure he believed in that they didn't check the closet.

He wanted to say something, but he didn't on the off chance it was his mate. He didn't want his first words to be him begging to not get beaten up.

He closed his eyes, flinching when it hurt his left even more than it had. Only to jump in surprise, eyes jerking open when a clothe was pressed to his face again. He groaned, unable to even lift his arms to fight him off, quickly succumbing to the darkness.

• • •

He came to in the same room, except this time, his kidnapper had the ski mask again, and a pair of basketball shorts on, Jackson grimaced, they weren't even name brand basketball shorts.

"Are you kidding me? Are you that fucjen stupid pretty boy? You had one fucken job. I'm supposed to be leaving for Mexico right now, but instead, I have to come here and deal with your bullshit. God fucken damn it." He swore getting in Jackson's face.

The only good thing during the entire rant was that seeing him this pissed off made Little Jackson stay little. He slammed his fist into Jackson's stomach, making him groan, unable to protect himself with his hands tied behind him again.

This went on for a good thirty minutes, his unnamed mate ranting, pacing and generally beating the shit out of Jackson, before he got tired of it.

He stopped in front of Jackson, bending down to be face level. "So this is how tomorrow is going to go. You're going to go to school, without cover any of your fucken bruises, and you're going to follow the directions, like a good little bitch." He growled patting Jackson's cheek harshly. "Another thing, Stiles is my friend, I was just hired to do this, and what you did was absolutely crap. You thought his soulmate would be unhappy with him? Just wait until you meet yours. He'll be fucken devastated to end up stuck with someone as trashy as you are. Tomorrow's Friday, sweetheart, so if you don't do it tomorrow, you'll be seeing me all weekend and _I. Won't. Be. Happy."_ Jackson bit down on the gag in his mouth to keep from whining.

This is was Stiles must have felt like. He thought, before everything went dark, for the third time in twenty four hours.

• • •

Jackson woke up, in his bed instead of the guest room. He winced as sat up, pain flaring everywhere in his body all at once. He shuffled to his closet, putting on a new shirt. He couldn't change his pants without feeling like he was going to pass out from the pain.

The day went by slowly, Jackson dreading having to go to lunch, but also wanting it to come faster so he could go home.

When lunch finally arrived, waited for Stiles to get his food and sit down, hoping he'd be the first of his friend group. But if the past three days have shown anything, the world clearly hates him at the moment. Stiles arrived last, turning around at the last second to get another order of curly fries.

As soon as he sat down, Jackson walked over, head down, wishing he wasn't here. He stood behind Stiles for a few seconds, before he lowered himself to his knees, wincing in pain.

  
Stiles didn't notice him until Scott shook his arm and pointed at Jackson. Stiles turned his head, face showing confusion before he turned his whole body. "Uhh, Jackson?"

"I'm sorry I was an ass. What I said in freshman year was rude and inconsiderate. If anyone deserves to have a soulmate, it's you, and not me. I'm a jack-ass." Jackson mumbled.

Stiles leaned closer in order to hear, but was still unable to. "Could you speak a little louder?"

Jackson said, trying to compose himself before he repeated himself, but louder. Stiles blinked, before realization dawned on his face. "Uhh, apology accepted? I'll tell Peter its all good?" He said, taking in Jackson's beat up face, his left eye completely swollen shut.

Jackson nodded, stood up with as much dignity as he could, and walked away. He checked out of the office, and went home, sleeping the entire weekend, and trying to forget what his soulmate had said to him.

Only he failed. He thought of it whenever he was awake. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I ended up kind of giving Jackson his own story on accident lol. But I'll continue his story on it's own, You can find it through the Soulmates series. 
> 
> The first chapter will mostly be this, just edited a bit. 
> 
> Any other ideas/prompts? Any guesses as to who his soulmate is? I didn't really give any hints. Lol
> 
> Thank you to the people who have commented and given me ideas, this chapter would have even been written if not for that. 
> 
> Generally just thanks for reading xD


End file.
